madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Melisande's Uprising
Melisande's Uprising in Nice is a skirmish in the series of Madan no Ou to Vanadis, where several Nice ministers and retainers have defected for Melisande's side after hearing a false rumor (from Hans) about Tigre's "betrayal" as Zhcted's "puppet general". This battle also features a heated rivalry between Brune's retainers and ministers under factions from Regin and Melisande respectively which only to be quelled by the Moonlight Knights in an attempt to clear Tigre's name and saving Regin from the rebels. it is also the first and only battle between Brune's aristocrats since Brune's infamous Civil War two years ago. Background Melisande's Revenge Two years ago, the final standoff Tigre and Thenardier took place at Nice's vicinity during the Civil War's near end where the Duke was slain at Mereville Field. In the wake of the battle's aftermath, Regin succeeded her father Faron as Brune's new ruler while Tigre and his allies were lauded as heroes for effectively ending Brune's brutal Civil War. Due to her mercy and sympathy towards House Thenardier's crippled condition, Regin kept the House running by placing another minister to observe Nemetacum while placing her cousin Melisande into the local shrine. Melisande however didn't take he cousin's mercy kindly as she secretly plotting an uprising to dethrone her cousin for Brune crown, including allying herself with Nemetacum's merchants and House Thenardier's loyalist (such as Armand) who also refused to recognize Regin's rule due to her little accomplishments that were overshadowed by Faron's and even Thenardier'sLight Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4. Her plan was later reported by Gerard to Brune's prime minister Pierre Badouin, who was worried over an inevitable feud between two cousins. For Tigre, despite his key role in liberating Brune from the civil war, Brune's ministers and aristocrats still belittled him as they not only ignored his past achievements, they also assumed that the victory was "actually" belonged to Zhcted instead, further fueling their animosity against Tigre despite Badouin's warningLight Novel Volume 12 Chapter 2. Seasons have passed since the civil war, Durandal was stolen by four intrudersLight Novel Volume 11 Prologue even after Auguste and Calvados Knights prevented their assassination attempt onto Regin. As the real Durandal has fallen onto Greast's hand, which was orchestrated via his "cooperation" with MelisandeLight Novel Volume 13 Chapter 2, this incident also forced Regin and Badouin to prepare a replicated version of the original sacred sword immediately before the Halo Festival. As Brune celebrated the Halo Festival at Nice's Royal Palace, Regin confronted Melisande who accused her for preparing the fake Durandal in public, garnering nobles and guest's suspicions. Despite the intervention from Mashas and Hughes and even Regin's retort, Melisande continued to mock Regin while challenge her to prove the sword's authenticity. Armand later joined in as he handling the "Durandal" while swung it onto the ground that "deliberately" shattered it, prompting everyone shock who watched the incident. In a twist however, Melisande's plot in humiliating Regin was backfired as Regin has prepared another Durandal (which was also a duplicate replica) to everyone, seemly silencing any opposition. Consequently, Melisande and Armand were apprehended for the disturbance and moved into their guest houses for interrogation, though only Armand was free in wandering around the palace. Tigre As Brune "Traitor" (Again) In Sachstein, after hearing news upon the deaths of three Brune heroes (Roland, Thenardier and Faron), King Augusto decided to launch another invasion attempt towards Brune's by dispatching 70,000 troops, with 20,000 strong infantry army led by Hans in invading Nemetacum and Brune's southern territories in Plainville Hills. Despite their initial victory over Brune Army in their first battle, Sachstein Army's Nemetacum Invasion Unit was severely defeated by the newly established Moonlight Knights that led by Tigre and his allies (both Brune and Zhcted) and the death of Hans. Still, the Moonlight Knights's mission in repelling the Sachstein Army was yet to be over when Tigre decided to report the good news to Regin while having the army to recuperate for a while. Unknown to even Tigre and his allies though, prior to his demise Hans already plotted to generate Brune's distrust upon Tigre by having one of his subordinate to spread false rumor about his "treason" against Brune as Zhcted's "puppet general". However, out of all people in Brune, only some Nice ministers and retainers-who were House Thenardier's supporters and also the ones who resented both Tigre and Regin out of prejudice and jealousy-believed such rumors while others ignored it. Nevertheless, the news of Sachstein Army's defeat in Southern Brune temporarily calmed Nice, with Regin used it as another rumor in order to stop her subjects from accusing Tigre. Gerard, on Regin's behalf, rushed to meet the Moonlight Knights and informed this news to Tigre and Mashas, much to both aristocrats's frustrations since Tigre once received this allegation two years ago. Gerard continued that-in order to prove his innocence-Tigre must bring the Vanadises (Elen and Tina) and 50 horsemen (28 Brune soldiers and 18 Zhcted soldiers) to Nice and having an audience with Regin, otherwise the ministers and retainers might considered the rumor as "true". When Tigre and Mashas further asked Gerard about Melisande and Armand, Gerard's replied that because there weren't solid evidence about their harassment against Regin during the Halo Festival, they are under custody in different rooms but they were seen acting suspiciously cautious over the matter, especially when Armand was freely roaming around the Royal Palace despite his imprisonment. Tigre then took Gerard advice and decided to consult Elen, Lim and Tina over the matter. Throughout their conversation, Elen, Tina and Lim agreed to follow Tigre for Nice to meet Regin alongside with Titta and Bouroullec's attendants. Upon Moonlight Knights's arrival in Luberon Mountain, nearly all Nice residents celebrated their return by throwing a parade where some of the crowd sung a song that praising Tigre. However, Gerard warned Tigre to be vigilant as wary since he suspected that some people (aside from Nice ministers) as well, of whom also being tricked by the rumor. Meanwhile, in order to avoid detection from the Neutral Faction, Delbord mustered a small group of of ministers and nobles (House Thenardier's loyalist and supporters) in a small room and discussed their assassination plot onto Tigre and Regin while rescuing Melisande, disregarding the consequences of killing Brune's only key mediator for both kingdoms; additionally, one of them even suggested to kill Zhcted Army and putting the blame onto Tigre before they kill them. Audience with Queen Regin After handling their weapons to Celpet, Tigre and his 50 Moonlight Knights representatives entered into the Throne Room where they were welcomed by Brune courtiers including Hughes, Badouin and other Brune aristocrats and nobles. Regin congratulated Tigre for suppressing a Civil War in AsvarreLight Novel Volume 6-7 and halting defeating Sachstein Army's invasion on Brune's southern boarders. Tina then questioned Regin regarding an retaliation against the Sachstein Army by either invading Sachstein or get rid of Sachstein Army's remaining forces, to which Regin claimed that she has yet to decided since she had bigger plan that deemed a secret, even to Zhcted. Nevertheless, Regin then further informed her subject that a welcome banquet would be held to celebrate Tigre's return from both Zhcted and Sachstein. Valentina's Scheme in Witnessing the Black Bow's Power Whilst Tigre was summoned to see Regin, Elen was strolling at the palace's Royal Garden where she caught Celpet for sneaking behind her, who questioned her role in Tigre's rise of fame and wondering if the young Earl have "motive" towards her. As her retort to the Baron, Elen replied that she became Tigre's ally solely because of his care for his people and Brune aristocrats' cowardice to retaliate the former Dukes, though Celpet was unfazed to hear her answer but being brushed off by Elen as she continued her stroll. After eavesdropping their conversation, Tina was next to ask Elen the same question, to which Elen stated that herself and Tigre are comrade-in-arms by trust. Nevertheless, Tina "advised" her to use an opportunity to bring Tigre back to Leitmeritz before leaving the Royal Garden, prompted Elen to mull over her relationship. To fan further the already chaotic Brune, in order to witness the Black Bow's power herself, Tina wrote a fake letter to Celpet about a "confirmation" about Tigre's "treachery" against Brune-by planning to cede a territory to Zhcted-and supposedly using him to kill the Brune Hero before his departure-just to see his worth-whilst reading a book in her guest room. Little did she know however, the plot itself was already underway.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 2 Battle Celpet Failed Assassination Attempt While Ganelon infiltrated into the Royal Palace and killed the royal soldiers, Tigre was in his bedroom after his bathe but unable to sleep because of Brune's affairs that will determine Alsace's fate. However, Tigre's instinct quickly drove him to prepare himself as he heard dozens of footsteps heading towards his room. The short-lived skirmishes ensues where the assassins breached into Tigre's room, only to be killed by Tigre's three arrow shots and the rest were defeated by incoming Rurick and Gaspar. Through their investigation, Gaspar identified the assassins as the nobles that promoted Tigre to call out Celpet, who was glaring at the trio with hatred. During their, Celpet scornfully accused Tigre as Brune's "traitor" and proclaiming this assassination attempt was justified to protect Brune's "justice". Gaspar and Rurick however weren't easily convince as they condemned Celpet as a coward, silencing the Baron. Regardless, Tigre suspected that Regin might be in danger and asked Celpet if he had any allies, which Celpet timidly replied that he didn't after seeing Tigre's glare. To save Regin, Tigre request Gaspar to lead the way and Mashas while left Celpet behind who then shout in frustration. Ganelon's Intervention At the first floor, the trio of Tigre, Rurick and Gaspar managed to muster available soldiers witnessed more sleeping soldiers (because of the food poisoning) on the corridors along the way. As they almost reach to Mashas's room however, they encountered Ganelon who suddenly appeared in front of them and asked Tigre to display his power. The battle quickly ensued but even with their best efforts, Ganelon effortlessly parried Rurick's and Gaspar's attack while broke Tigre's arrow shot. Initially disappointed by Tigre's poor performance, Ganelon originally attempted to kill Tigre only to be interrupted by Valentina who came to her rescue later. The two then fought in an immense duel where Ganelon nearly parried all of Valentina's Viralts, until they witnessed Tigre's Charged Arrow Shot that was resulted from the Black Bow's absorption Auguste's Sacrifice Meanwhile, Regin was awaken by Auguste who informed her the uprising and urged her to escape via a secret passageway, which was located under her bed. With Titta, Serena and Claude as her company, Regin entered into the secret passage; Auguste meanwhile was leaving himself behind in order to hold off as much enemy as he could. During his stand off, Auguste fought against incoming Brune rebels with his sword and crossbows but despite his bravery and loyalty, exhaustion and injuries quickly wore him out as he was suffered an intense bleeding from his injuries. As the mighty knight finally succumbs to his wound and fell down, all Brune rebel soldiers immediately walked pass Auguste and rushes to Regin's bedroom. Hours later, Tigre and his allies (including Elen and Lim) arrived to Regin's bedroom and they found Auguste's blooded corpse. Saddened to see his close aide's death, Tigre vowed to kill Melisande and Armand to avenge his fallen acquaintance but Mashas quickly calmed Tigre down. As Gaspar asked Mashas the Princess's and Titta's whereabouts, Tigre had a hunch that they might escaped to the Audience Room for refuge and despite Elen's initial doubt, though the group made their rush for their destination anyway. Royal Cousins' Violent Reunion Away from the secret passage, Melisande learned from a scout that Regin was nowhere to be found but remained unfazed by it and tells her men to go for Audience Room, for she to know that Regin was using a secret passage for her escape. Underground, Regin, Titta and the Royal Bodyguards were traveling the hidden passage until they met a crossroads, where Titta warned not to use the right route due to her ominous hunch. So, they turned to the left route instead that led to a ladder and reached to the Audience Room. The four continued to escape to find the exit of the Audience Room, only to be surrounded by the Brune Rebels instead. Even in the tight situation however, Regin did not falter as she urged the rebel soldiers to know their place where the rebels became daunted by her voice until Melisande's arrival. Confronted, Regin asked Melisande what would she do after becoming Brune's new ruler, to which Melisande replied that she will going to "restore" Brune's former past by not only severing its ties from Zhcted, but also retake the territories from Regin and Ganelon, all for the (self-proclaimed) pride and dignity of Brune's nobility. To add insult to injury to her cousin, Melisande wielded a fake Durandal in her hands while further taunting Regin. Just as Regin continue to ask Melisande, an arrow flied passed Regin and killed a solider beside Melisande with precision, much to everyone shock as they saw an entrance of the mysterious attacker, who was then revealed to be Tigre. Melisande's Desperate Offense and Death After recognizing Tigre as her family murderer, Melisande frantically ordered her soldiers to kill both Tigre and Regin. However, even with Melisande Faction's overwhelming numbers, Regin Faction was winning not only because of Elen's assistance, but also Armand's death by Tigre's arrow to his forehead which further demoralizing the rebels. In her desperate move, Melisande tried to kill her cousin with a (fake) Durandal's shard. During the cousins' struggle, Melisande fled as she tried to put off a fire that burned her clothes, only to slip and fell into an unknown hole that was believed to be a secret passage between Regin's bedroom and the Audience Hall. Regin and her allies rushed to check on Melisande but just as she and Serena went down into the depth and reached her cousin, the latter suffered a suffered a severe injury from a broken neck and a stab wound to her chest by the fake Durandal. Melisande then told Regin that all she ever wished was to restore a life she once had with her family and finally succumbed to her fatal wounds, garnering Regin's sympathy. Meanwhile, Hughes and Badouin, who were awaken by the Black Bow's Void Arrow noises, immediately rushed to Regin's Bedroom and relief to see Regin was safe and sound. In order to truly quell the remaining revolt and honor those who sacrificed their life in protecting her, Regin immediately ordered an announcement of Melisande's death despite Badouin's plea to reconsider and seek an alternative since not everyone likely to accept the truth. Under Badouin and Hughes command, Celpet and other House Thenardier's loyal supporters were captured and imprisoned into the Royal Palace's dungeon cell. Earl Delbord, veteran Brune minister and the ringmaster behind the failed coup, confronted Regin and other ministers and revealed that not everyone including himself were able to understand Regin or Tigre. With Melisande's death and her associate's arrest, the uprising is officially came to an abrupt end. Aftermath The following morning of the aftermath, Calvados Knights, Tigre and Titta were attending Auguste's funeral at the Royal Cemetery. After a funeral of the fallen, the Moonlight Knights now shift their focus on priority in repelling Sachstein Army's further invasion. Moreover, Auguste's sacrifice for Regin also influenced Tigre's decision to stay in Nice in order to aid Regin in securing Brune's stability, much to Elen's dismay but quickly moved by Tigre as he promised to come for her aid should she face her mishaps. Melisande's death not only put a halt to any opposition against Regin, it also crippled Sachstein's Western Army's chances in invading Brune despite the ongoing invasion. However, the invasion itself will be later foiled by the Moonlight Knights after Tallard led Asvarre Army betrayed Sachstein Army by aiding the Navarre Knights to raid Sachstein Army's suppliesLight Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5. For Nemetacum, without anyone capable to lead since House Thenardier's downfall, the province become vulnerable against foreign invasions for the first time in its history, specifically the invading Muozinel Army that slipped through Mila and the Olmutz Army at AgnesLight Novel Volume 13-14. Trivia *Even aided the Moonlight Knights in suppressing uprising before went after Ganelon, Valentina also responsible in escalating the uprising as she was plotting to use Celpet in killing both Tigre and Regin, all to yearn to see the Black Bow's true power, something that she didn't witnessed during Hans's last stand before his demise. *Despite Ganelon's participation in the skirmish, he acted as a wild card in this battle as his original aim was to obtain Tigre and the Black Bow while blocking Regin's escape routeLight Novel Volume 12 Chapter 3 Page 121, though the plot itself was failed due to an (allegedly) intervention by Tir Na Fal. **Whilst did not participate the battle herself, Titta's hunch (courtesy of Tir Na Fal) surprisingly prevented Ganelon from assassinating Regin. Reference Navigation Category:Battle Category:Event